The Ninja Without Fear
by God's Angel of Music
Summary: At age four, a near-fatal accident leaves a young Naruto blind and defenseless. Knowing that his chances of being killed have jumped through the roof, Kyuubi strenghtens his other senses to the point where he can 'see' more than others can believe. Bill Alain's Ninja Without Fear challenge. NaruHina, LeeSaku, KakaAnko, SasuFuu. Temprary Hiatus
1. PROGLOGUE ARC: I

**Greetings Programs! I'm back, and I'm taking up Bill Alain's first challenge, 'THE NINJA WITHOUT FEAR' challenge, which is a Naruto/Daredevil crossover, where Naruto loses his sight at a young age, and Kurama gives him enhanced senses and radar sense, in order to preserve his container's life (as well as his own).** **Pairings will definitely include NaruHina (Yay!), SasuSaku (because, for all the shit Duck-Butt does, Sakura still loves him) or LeeSaku (because bushy brows is very devoted), KakaAnko (Makes sense. After all, they've both gone through some crazy shit.) and NejiTen (For no reason other than the fact that Neji needs a good kick up the rear). Other than that, I will reveal nothing. Also, Hinata will have Sakura's place on Team 7, while Sakura...well, that'll have to wait. Also, I may or may not add an OC based on Elektra. Now, let us begin with the story. Enjoy!** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto™ or Daredevil™. Naruto™ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Daredevil™ is owned by MARVEL®.**

_PROLOGUE ARC: I_

_Something Lost_

Uzumaki Naruto was a small, blond haired boy with cerulean eyes and whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He was four years old, and had survived another October tenth. It was four years since the Kyuubi no Yoko, a titanic fox with nine swirling tails, attacked Konohagakure no Sato. The monster fox had attacked out of nowhere, and only the efforts of the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, the current leader of the village, and a legend in the Shinobi world, was enough to stop it. By giving up his life, the Yondaime sealed the demon into a new born child. Naruto. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but the villagers only saw a scapegoat for their pain. And every October tenth, it would be worse. On a normal day, they would call the boy demeaning names, sometimes cause him pain by tripping him, but on his birthday, they would actively seek him out and beat him, hurt him and leave him on the edge of death. If they could catch him. Naruto had found, on his third birthday, that he could ask the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, to protect him for the day. And so, Naruto had been walking home, ignoring the hateful looks and the 'Demon brat' comments thrown at him. Today, he was the happiest he had ever been. He had been told by Hiruzen, that he would soon be old enough to enter the Academy, where he would train to be a ninja. Hiruzen didn't say that the chance that he'd get in were slim to none, instead keeping it to himself, and pulling a few strings to allow the blond to enter. So blissfully unaware of the world around him, Naruto was caught by surprise when someone actually tackled him to the ground. A dark haired boy, older than Naruto, but still young, had spotted the boy about to be run over by a runaway cart of swords and knives, which were being transported by a blacksmith. Naruto was unaware of this, however, and simply assumed the boy was trying to hurt him.

"What's the big idea, trying to knock me over like that?!" He demanded in a slightly squeaky voice that, if he wasn't hated, would cause any female to squeal at the cuteness of it. The boy looked up at Naruto, as he had yet to get up off the ground. He had tear toughs, making him seem older than he was, and he had onyx eyes. His eyes held a gentle look that was bordering kind, almost caring. His appearance fit the exact description of an Uchiha, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha.

"Had I not pushed you out of the way," he responded in an even tone, "You would surely have been crushed by that cart." He gestured to the cart that had crashed next to them. Naruto glanced between the boy and the cart, before rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

"Heh heh, sorry." The blond replied, before turning away and leaving. Meanwhile, the blacksmith was looking at the scene curiously.

_If that Uchiha boy hadn't pushed the demon out of the way, _he thought, _then the brat would have died..._ A devious smirk adorned his face, until the Uchiha boy in question stood before him.

"You should expel any malicious thoughts you are having." He suggested, with a dangerous message hidden underneath, before adding in a dark tone, "Or I shall be forced to act." The blacksmith looked at the boy in surprise.

"U-uchiha-san!" He stammered in fear, backing away slightly. The Uchiha's once onyx eyes had turned red and had three tomoes each. This was the legendary Sharingan, the dojutsu (eye technique) kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) of the Uchiha clan.

"To hate someone for what they are is despicable." The boy said in his usual, even tone, "As it is also despicable to love someone for what they are." Then, he turned and walked away, leaving the blacksmith slightly confused.

The very next day, Naruto had left his home and made his way to Ichiraku Ramen, his favourite store, because not only did they sell ramen, but they also liked him, as opposed to hating him for no apparent reason. He didn't notice the same blacksmith from the previous day. Ha also didn't notice the evil grin the blacksmith wore as he let go of the cart of freshly sharpened weapons, such as nodachi, ninjato, kunai and various others. He didn't even register the cart slamming into him, before smashing into a wall, and the weapons sliding towards him. He didn't register two shuriken reaching his eyes, and the various other weapons piercing his upper body. He did register, just barely, someone screaming. He knew that someone was hurt. He was confused. Wasn't he hurt just now. For some reason, it didn't hurt anymore. He never registered the two shuriken piercing his eyes, or the fact that those eyes were beyond healing. And finally, he allowed darkness to engulf his senses.

Hatake Kakashi, a silver haired shinobi, in a white t-shirt under a black jacket and black pants, as well as his trademark face mask and an eye-patch,(1) had been walking down the slums of Konoha, when he saw a mop of blond hair. He smiled, remembering his sensei, Minato. The man had been like a father to him. Thinking about it now, Kakashi realised that such a relationship with his sensei made Naruto his brother, in a sense, or at least his nephew. His smile faded when he saw the blacksmith, approximately twenty feet in front of him, release his cart of sharp weapons. The cart raced downhill. Towards someone. Towards his sensei's son. Towards Naruto. He raced towards the cart, going to stop it, when the blacksmith moved to block him.

"Move, baka!" Kakashi ordered. But in that pause, he had realised that he'd never make it to the four year old.

"Now, now, Hatake-san, I assure you," the blacksmith said in a condescending tone, "I'm doing this village a favour." He turned to see the cart slam into Naruto, and a psychotic grin spread over his face as he heard the child scream.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi punched the man in the stomach, before dashing towards the screaming child. _First Obito, then Rin, finally Minato-sensei. Kami, please don't let me fail another person. _When he reached Naruto, he held back his gag reflex. He had seen many injuries on many people, but seeing them on a child made them unbearable. He pulled the cart away, creating a shadow clone to steady the blond. Then, he held back another gag reflex, before creating two more clones, sending one to the Hokage, the other to the hospital for them to prepare a room. He and the first shadow clone put Naruto into a stable position, before it dispelled, and Kakashi raced to the hospital. Suddenly, as he mad his way, a voice rang faintly in his head.

**Pull them out, human.**(2) Kakashi stumbled, before righting himself.

_What was that? _He thought.

**That, was me, human.** The voice replied, **The Kyuubi**. At this revelation, Naruto almost fell out of Kakashi's arms, before he secured his hold on the child.

**Careful, human!** The demon fox snarled, before repeating his first statement.

_And why would I do that?_ Kakashi asked, before ducking to avoid a clothesline.

**Because, if you don't, I can't heal the brat.** Kyuubi replied, **Unless you want him to die.** That sobered the Copy Ninja, and he stopped and lay Naruto on the ground, before pulling out the various weapons, one at a time, waiting for the fox to heal one, before moving onto the next. All the while, he kept a hand on Naruto's shoulder, miraculously uninjured.

**That's it, almost done.** The fox encouraged(3), while Kakashi pulled out a sai from Naruto's right bicep. **Ok, some will scar, but he won't die.** Kakashi reached for the two shuriken in Naruto's eyes, when the Kyuubi roared in his mind. **NO! **Kakashi jerked back, before grabbing Naruto's shoulder again. **Do that, and he will die.**

_I thought you could heal him! _Kakashi argued, You said you could heal him. He heard the fox mentally sigh.

**I can't heal those, at least, not repair the eyes. **The fox replied solemnly, **I can heal the cuts, but repairing the eyesight is something for your medical-nin.**

_R-repairing the eyesight?_ Kakashi mentally stuttered. Suddenly, he felt a pulling sensation, and opened his eyes to an industrial plant style place, with pipes running through the ceiling and walls. In front of him, was a massive cage, with two red eyes peering through.

"Wh-where am I?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"**You're in the brat's mind.**" The Kyuubi's voice rang out from the cage, as the darkness faded, revealing a huge fox with nine swirling tails, and a humanoid upper body, right down to the somber frown.(4) "**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, as the human's call me.**" The monster fox scowled for a moment. "**Did it not occur to them, that I might have an actual name?**" It muttered disdainfully.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, in an attempt to cope with this surreal experience. "To be fair, you never really told us, and we never really asked." He immediately regretted saying anything, when the Kyuubi's eyes suddenly became bigger as the fox brought its head to the bars of the cage to get a better look at the man.

"**Heh. I like you, human.**" It said, as if a human conversing with a massive fox was an everyday occurrence for it, "**I might tell you my name, later. For now, we need to talk about what happens with my jailer.**" Kakashi's head snapped up at the last statement.

_It must mean Naruto._ A loud clang snapped him out of his thoughts.

"**I'm a male, you stupid human.**" The monster fox shouted, as if insulted.

"Y-you can hear my thoughts?" Kakashi asked fearfully. While he was normally unfazed my most things, he suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes when he saw the Kyuubi's expression.

"**Yes, dumbass,**" the fox said, exasperated, "**You're in the mind of a child. Thoughts have no privacy here.**"(5) Kakashi shivered. He realised he couldn't keep anything from the fox now.

"So, what did you mean about Naruto's eyesight?" He asked the Kyuubi. Kyuubi's scowl lessened into a frown.

"**Unless you humans have some sort of mystic healing Jutsu that can heal anything,**" the fox explained, "**Then the blond brat will never see again.**" At this, Kakashi's hand went up to his hidden eye. He then frowned.

"There are maybe one or two medical-nin," he replied in a soft voice, "With the skill, patience, knowledge and chakra control to perform an eye transplant, and only one of them can heal the eye outright." The silver haired ANBU captain bowed his head. "And none of them are in Konoha, and they won't get here in time to heal it." The fox retreated back into the darkness.

"**Then he won't see ever again.**" The fierce eyes of the demon fox softened, before he almost whispered, "**My name is Otsutsuki Kurama.**" Kakashi's eye widened a bit, before he gave his signature eye-smile. But the Kurama wasn't fooled. He knew the silver haired shinobi had added a self imposed failure onto his shoulders.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." He frowned, "The only non-Uchiha Sharingan user." Kurama let out a long roar of laughter.

"**Really?!**" He bellowed, "**Finally! Someone to knock those assholes down a peg.**" He eyed Kakashi. "**Never did I think I'd find a human worthy of even a fraction of my respect.**" Kakashi stepped back a fraction. "**But you, Hatake Kakashi, are worthy of my respect.**" With that, Kakashi found himself back in the real world. Looking around, he noticed that not much time had actually passed.

**You're right, Kakashi, **He heard Kurama in his mind again, and realised he was still holding Naruto. **We just had a conversation in the span of five seconds. Now get to hospital. **Kakashi didn't need convincing, when he pick Naruto up and raced to the hospital.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was having a relatively relaxed day. He was surprised when he found that there was no more paperwork, and had begun smoking and reading the latest Icha Icha book, by one of his old students.(6) He was very annoyed when Kakashi came crashing through his window.

"Kakashi!" He scolded, "Why did you break my-" He was interrupted by the glare the silver haired ninja sent him.

"No time, Hokage-sama," he said, his tone urgent. "Naruto is hurt, badly hurt." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_A shadow clone._ Then, Kakashi's words rang out in his head. "Naruto...badly hurt." And Konoha suddenly found that even in his old age, Hiruzen could move very, very fast when motivated. Woe to all those who stood in his way. And when he found Naruto, Konoha experienced one of their most terrifying moments yet. The Sandaime Hokage in a rage.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind, Kurama was looking at the boy's body, deciding what to do. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He used the limited powers he had to levitate the boy(7), then his brow scrunched in concentration.

"**I have work to do.**"

**Finito la Musica. The first chapter is complete, and I must say, I'm proud of myself. Now, if anything seemed unusual to you, let me know in a review, or a PM. Adios.**

**(1)I figured that Kakashi needed casual clothes, something he wore when he was ordered to have some time off during his ANBU days. 'Cause we all know he'd never take the day off otherwise.**

**(2)I gave Kurama the ability to communicate with anyone touching Naruto, but it's like listening to a radio with bad reception. He can also pull them into Naruto's mindscape, but only when Naruto is severely injured.**

**(3)I know that Kurama seems a bit OOC, but his life is on the line here, he'd have to be gentle, for fear that Kakashi simply leave Naruto to die, and Kurama with him.**

**(4)Yes, Kurama would have a predatory grin, right about now, but his container nearly died just now, and he's not sure Naruto's ever gonna see again.**

**(5)Not sure if that's the case, but it's my universe, so I can do what ever I want.**

**(6)We all know he reads them, after all, he is a pervert.**

**(7)Don't know if he can do that, but, my fic, my rules.**

**END OF LINE**


	2. PROLOGUE ARC: II

**Greetings Programs! I am so glad that you've all read and enjoyed my first chapter. And if you didn't like it, then why are you reading this? Doesn't make a difference to me. Anyhow, I just want to make two points. One, I am human, so don't ask me to hurry up and update nearly twenty four hours after I first post, and two, to expand on that, I have a life (albeit, not much of one, but a life just the same), so I can't post very fast, and generally only write when I have time. But all the same, I apologise to those who may have thought all of this was written out prior to my posting, and as my apology, here's a new chapter, completely pulled out of my head. Cheers.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't any of this stuff. Except scenes that are clearly not in the manga or anime.**

_PROLOGUE ARC: II  
Something Gained_

When Naruto woke, the first thing he realised was that it was still dark. Then, he realised something was covering his face. Then, he realised that people were speaking. One of them, he realised was the old man, the Hokage. He vaguely recognised one of the other voices, but wasn't able to place it.  
"How bad is it?" He heard Jiji-san ask, "What's the damage?" He heard a sigh.  
"He will never see again." A familiar voice replied, "At least, not from what Kurama told me." Kurama? Who's Kurama? Jiji-san voiced Naruto's thoughts almost perfectly.  
"Kurama is..." The second voice replied hesitantly, "He's someone who I believe knows what he's talking about." The answer confused Naruto. Someone that the second man, for he was certain it was a man, trusted. Then, Naruto pondered who they were talking about.  
"I can't believe I failed him." Jiji-san's voice rang in Naruto's ears. "Naruto-kun. I'm sorry." Naruto opened his mouth to answer.  
"For...for what?" His throat was dry and seemed unused. That confused him. "Why're you sorry, Jiji-san?" The silence that followed, was deafening. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest. Was Jiji-san going to kill him, because the villagers made him? What was happening?  
"Naruto..." The second voice spoke this time, "Approximately three hours ago, you were assulted by a blacksmith, who used his cart full of sharp weapons to fake an accident." Naruto froze. Everything came back to him. The cart, that he nearly missed, but didn't see in time, the pain all over his body, the excruciating pain in his...eyes...  
No.  
"Two shuriken pierced your eyes..."  
All of a sudden, Naruto's world came crashing down around him, and he couldn't even see it.  
"And even with your advanced healing..."  
This wasn't fair. He wanted to be Hokage. He can't be Hokage if he's...  
"Your eyes will never heal." The second voice finished, "You...you're blind, Naruto."  
Blind. Completely blind. No, he didn't need to wear glasses, he didn't need a special eye surgery. His eyes were beyond repair. Beyond aid. Beyond sight. And...he'd never see the sunset from the Yodaime Hokage's stone head. He'd never see Ichiraku Ramen or old man Ichiraku and his daughter, who were both like family to him. He'd never see the inside of the Ninja Academy. He'd...never become...Hokage.  
Then, the pain began. Suddenly, all of the sounds around Naruto began growing in volume, increasing, until suddenly, Naruto was sure he'd become deaf. Along with the sounds, he saw flashes of orange, of all different shades. The rustling of clothes became a maelstrom, footsteps became earthquakes and then...they all stopped.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes out of reflex, and to his surprise, he could see.(1) Granted, there wasn't much to see, but he saw a sewer of some kind, or an industrial plant. And right in front of him, was a massive cage. So big, Naruto was sure it was built for a giant. He wasn't far off. Two huge red eyes appeared in the cage, but they held no malice. No anger, just pain and self-loathing. The darkness of the cage melted away to reveal a huge, orange fox. The fox's rear half resembled that of a fox, but it's frontal feature were almost human, sans the fur, claws, massive size and fox head and face. But, the real kicker, was when Naruto noticed the nine tails swirling behind the monster.  
"K-k-k-Kyubi no Yok-ko." He stammered, suddenly fearing for his life. The fox didn't say anything, but instead lowered its head in what seemed like shame.(2)  
**"It is said,"** The fox's gravelly voice rang from its jaws, clearly male, **"that you can only truly know someone after walking a mile in their shoes."** The fox massive form glowed brightly for a moment, causing the blond child to block his eyes. When the light faded, the fox was gone, and in its place, a boy, identical to Naruto, except with orange hair, fox ears and tail, and red eyes with a cat iris.(3)  
"I am so sorry, kit." He said, his voice slightly deeper than Naruto's. "It's all my fault." Still recovering from his shock, Naruto didn't respond. He simply gaped at the sight of the fox-turned-human, his mind not truly comprehending what he was seeing.  
"Y-your fault?" He asked after a while, "What d-d'ya mean, your f-fault?" The red headed copy of Naruto lowered his head.  
"If I...if I hadn't been sealed within you by the Yondaime..." The fox murmured. Suddenly, his red eyes flashed, and Naruto blacked out once more.

**Konoha**

"...ruto!" Was someone calling him? Naruto figured he'd better answer. Perhaps he should say something. "Naruto!" Naruto winced at the volume, before an orange face flashed in his vision. This caused Naruto to pause.  
What was that? He asked himself. Who ever was speaking placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
"My name is Kakashi," he said, "I was the one who brought you to hospital." As Kakashi was speaking, Naruto could've sworn he saw his face, in different shades of orange. Naruto was about to ask, when the overdose of the overpowered sedatives took effect.

**Mindscape**

All the while, the Kyubi smiled to himself as he finished his little...modifications on his jailer.  
**"I hope this helps you, brat."** The massive fox whispered as he lay down and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, a random thought occurred to him. **I wonder if that stupid Hokage is smart enough to figure out what happened to Naruto... Nah, probably not.**

* * *

**Finished. Ok, so filler chapter, but necessary, and I figured you guys wanted a little bit of reading material. So, Naruto is blind. What does that mean for our favourite Jinchuriki? Whys the fox being so...nice. And what's the deal with the orange?**

**1. It's his mind, so he can see. So...suck it, bitches!  
2. Kurama's much more somber in this initial moment, but rest assured, he'll still be an arrogant jerk later on, but a little less conceited.  
3. I have seen so many fics where Kurama has a 'true' form, as a human. That's seriously fucked up. The guy is a huge, motherfucking fox with demonic chakra. Not a human who Henges into a fox. As for becoming a human, again, read the sentence before last. A simple Henge no Jutsu, using Naruto as a base, then changing the features a little. A human...how fucked up in the brain can you get, thinking shit like that.  
So, Review if you want, flame if you prefer, but remember, flames will be used to increase duck-butt's Fireball Jutsu size...it's so massive when he's a Genin...I wonder if he's compensating for something.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! The pairing will be LeeSaku and SasuFuu. I don't think I've seen this one before. Like, hate, read, don't read, doesn't really matter to me. Just be honest. I will hate you if you're only reading it because you feel obligated...though I don't know why you would...maybe your just weird. Meh...doesn't make a difference to me.  
Riddle of the Chapter: What's the difference between a Jeweller and a Jailer? A cookie and acknowledgement in the next chapter for everyone who gets it right.**

**END OF LINE**


	3. PROLOGUE ARC: III

**Greetings Programs! Did you like chapter 2? If you did, great! If you didn't, well...don't care. Anyhow, this will be an interesting chapter, as it will have Angry!Sandaime. As in:**

**Anko is standing guard outside the Hokage building. She spots the Hokage, and is about to say something, when she sees his expression. Upon seeing it, the purple haired kunoichi bolted inside the building, screaming: "The Hokage is fucking angry! Run like hell!" With that, she bolts out a window screaming: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"**

**Yeah...like that. Scary enough to make the crazy snake lady run like a little...psycho...lady...thing...I'll just shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Before I forget, cookie for Ryuujin96 and shadow-hunter104 for getting the riddle correct. And also a cookie to my fiftieth follower, Arymed. I'll give one to the hundredth, and so on.**

**Riddle Answer: One sells watches, the other watches cells.**

**Disclaimer: And now, for my special guest, shadow-hunter104, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?**

**SH104: Sure. *looks at script* God's Angel of Music doesn't own Naruto or Dardevil, but it's a work in progress, and when he gets it, NaruHina fans will finally get their answer to the ultimate question of the universe, life and everything. And no more people with problems will be resurrected. Ever. See ya! *Shunshins away in a swirl of leaves***

**Me: Can I get the cleaning crew in studio _doce_? _Gracias. Adios, amigos_ (or not)!**

_PROLOGUE ARC: III_

_Emergency Council_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was angry. He was furious. He was absolutely livid. Were he any more angry, he wouldn't bother calling an emergency council, but instead strolling through the village, impaling all who hurt Naruto, then slowly torturing the council members who hated the boy, then subjecting them to Anko and Ibiki, then locating his old student, Orochimaru and offering him the ones that survived. But sadly, the Saindaime was not angry enough. His expression did send many seasoned Jonin, as well as ANBU members, and even several Uchiha, running in the opposite direction, screaming bloody murder. Only ANBU captain Tora remained by his side the whole time. When Hiruzen slammed the door open to the council room, the entire council, sans Nara Shikaku, jumped in shock, then almost screamed in fear. (Shikaku was asleep at the time)

"Hokage-sama," Danzo, a man with bandages across his face and head began, after building up his courage, "Why have you called this meeting?" Hiruzen's glare sent the bandaged man's courage out the window.

"The reason I have called this meeting," Hiruzen snarled, "Is because an atrocity has been committed in my village." One of the civilian council members, a portly brunette,with a large beard, hummed in response.

"If you're referring to the imprisonment of that blacksmith," he said in a 'I know more than you' tone, "I've already released him." The man opened his eyes, to reveal a pair of chocolate brown irises. "In fact, I've taken the steps to reward him for his heroic actions." The council member was slammed against the wall, Hiruzen's hand around his throat.

"You did WHAT?" It took half of the Shinobi council to restrain the furious Hokage. "That man...no, that monster is to be sent to Ibiki and Anko(1) for attempting to murder a civilian!" When the Hokage stopped struggling, the Shinobi restraining him released him.

"I hardly believe the Kyubi brat," A thin woman with little muscle, and a nasally voice scoffed, "counts as a civilian." This time, there were no attempts to hold the Hokage as he lashed out and broke the woman's arm. In fact, the Akamichi clan head, Choza, smirked, his eyes lighting up with glee, while many of the civilian council roared their objections to the Hokage. Uchiha Fugaku held his tongue, until this moment, where he stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed throughout the building, and even the classes in the Academy nearby stopped talking. "We are the council of Konoha. Whether we civilian or shinobi, or kunoichi, we are all council members." He eyed every single person in the room, his Sharingan activated to increase his intimidation tactic, "Now start acting like it." With that, the Uchiha clan head sat back down, and the Hokage spoke up.

"There is a law passed by the Shodai." He began, "That law was: 'Never, under any circumstances is a villager of Konohagakure no Sato, shinobi or civilian, to be attacked for no reason.'" Eyeing the civilian council, he continued, "I am appalled that you can allow civilian and ninja alike to ignore this, simply to satisfy your hatred." Glaring at the portly man and the thin woman, Hiruzen added, "Uzumaki Naruto, due to his newfound blindness, is now under the protection of the Sandaime Hokage. Anyone who attempts to murder him, or assaults him for no good reason, will be punished." Another civilian raised his hand.

"Surely, him being a demon is good enough re-" he stopped when a kunai flew passed his ear, cutting a large chunk of his hair. To everyone's surprise, it was Hyuga Hiashi who threw it.

"Uzumaki Naruto is not a demon." He said, his voice deadly calm, in total contrast to the fury etched on his face, "No demon would take the time to play with my daughter, or try to protect her from those who would seek to harm her."(2) The room fell deathly quiet, until Hiruzen spoke once more.

"Now that we have settled this," the aged Hokage glanced at all the clan heads seated on his left, and the civilian council on his right, "Naruto needs a new living arrangement." When no one spoke up, Hiruzen sighed. "Very well." He turned to a dark haired woman, with red triangle markings on her face. Her hair was spiked in almost every direction and a permanent glare was etched on her face. "Tsume-san. You are now to care for Naruto." The Inuzuka woman blinked, before tilting her head in confusion.

"May I ask why, Hokage-sama?" She queried, as Hiruzen rose from his seat to retrieve the necessary paperwork. Before he left the room, he declared: "This meeting is adjourned." Tsume followed him, curious as to why he'd chosen her.

"It is because of the Inuzuka's ability to use their other senses to navigate, and are more likely to be able-"

"To teach a blind person to use those senses to navigate, and we have ninken that we could easily train to aid the person in question." Tsume finished, catching onto Hiruzen's plan.

"Correct." Hiruzen handed Tsume a document, stating that if she signed, she was to become Naruto's legal guardian, and, on the subject of his now lack of eyesight, his trainer. It also stated that she was responsible for any harm that befell the blond Jinchuriki under her watch. Finally, it stated that she did not have to sign it, it was her choice. Reaching for the pen, Tsume signed her name and handed the document back to the Hokage.

"I trust you to keep him safe?" He asked, making sure she was sincere. Tsume nodded in affirmation.

"Yes." She replied truthfully, "He will be like a brother to Kiba and Hana." Hiruzen smiled, much of his anger forgotten. With that, Tsume bowed and left. Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Inu." He called. A man wearing black clothes, and a grey flak jacket over them, metal arm-guards and gloves entered through the window. He wore a mask over his face that resembled a dog. The mask did nothing to conceal his silver hair, and one of his eyes was clearly covered by something.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen glanced at the door, then his paperwork.

"Keep an eye on your otouto." He replied simply. Inu nodded, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Looking at his once clean floor, the Sandaime sighed deeply, before calling for someone to clean up, then resuming the eternal battle against the greatest enemy all of the Kages had to face.

Paperwork.

**Finished. I am so glad that's over. That means that the boring part is nearly finished. This concludes the third chapter of the Prologue Arc, and the Arc will conclude next chapter. Finally, after that, the Academy Arc will begin, split into three parts, each consisting of 2-4 chapters each.**

**1.I've had Ibiki and Anko as partners in the torture business, Ibiki able to make a grown man spilling every secret he's kept, including the fact that he still wets his bed, with...twenty words tops, while Anko...must I go on? I mean, she is the crazy snake sadist of Konoha.**

**2. This is before the Kumo kidnapping, if my facts are right, so he's a lot more mellow and kind. And if I'm wrong, then I have one word. Fanfiction. So, yeah.**

**Riddle of the chapter: I am the beginning of the end, the end of the rhyme, the answer to this riddle, at the end of all time. What am I? Hint: It's really easy**

**Again, cookie and acknowledgement if correct. The first person to get it right will get to do the disclaimer. I'll PM you and let you know.**

**END OF LINE**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry everyone. The Ninja Without Fear is going on temporary hiatus, until I can figure out how to describe Naruto's 'sight'. I can't say when it'll start back up, but I'll try to work on some of the other stories in the meantime. I do, however, have a Ben 10/JLU crossover planned, and have actually been making decent progress with that. Also, I have a massive plan for a surprise that I'll publish once I finish it. I'm really sorry. But PM me if you have any ideas on how to solve my problem. I've tried reserching a way to describe it, but there aren't any full descriptions, just a few words. Sorry again.**

**GAOM**


End file.
